1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a transaction processing system of a transaction medium such as cash or a bond, and in particular to a transaction processing system for receiving transaction processing means such as payment and/or deposit precontract from a customer.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In conventional payment/deposit manipulation, a user manipulates a cash handling apparatus for drawing money for oneself by using a cash card. Instead of such apparatuses, there are automated cash dispensers as disclosed in Japanese patent unexamined publication No. JP-A-57-178558, for example. In this case, a payment request is registered beforehand by a telephone precontract, the precontractor receives cash by only inserting a cash card into a cash handling apparatus.
For such a cash handling apparatus of the prior art, the user exchanges information with a main apparatus beforehand by using a telephone line and registers a cash-card secret identification number, a deposit account number, the amount of payment and the like. As for the receipt of cash, the precontractor must go to the bank and slip the card into a cash dispenser to receive the money.
At the time of cash receipt, therefore, the precontractor receives cash by using a cash dispenser in the same way as usual users. Because of the operation time of the cash dispenser in payment or the waiting time at the confusion caused by a large number of users, there results a drawback that payment of the cash to the user (precontractor) might be delayed or the service is not available to the user within the appointment time of the payment contract.